WOW! i didnt see that coming
by vampz.vs.wolvez
Summary: jacob sings a song to bella about him not liking bellas boyfriend edward . not a good summary but this story/song is humor. tune to avril lagvines song 'Girlfriend' some words are different to the actual lyrics so read the whole song. plz review


Wow! I didn't see that coming

BPOV

It was just like any afternoon. The bell had just gone. Edward and I walked toward the car park where Edward had parked his silver Volvo this morning. He opened the passenger door for me then he walked around the front of the car to the driver's side.

Before I knew it we were already half way to my house.

When we got to my house there was a car in the drive way it wasn't Charlie's cruiser but when we got closer to the house I saw Jacob leaning against the side of the car. What was he doing here? I turned to look at Edward he had turned the car off and was staring at the car in the drive way obviously annoyed with something that Jacob was thinking. I got out of the car and walked to where Jacob was standing.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something…"

"What about?"

"…………"

"Well? Were you going to say something?" I was getting really annoyed now then before I said anything else Edward was beside me and Jacob suddenly said

"I guess it can wait, I'll come back later"

" You might as well tell her what you came here to say, dog" Edward added acidly.

"Well your the bloodsucking mind reader why don't you tell her?"

Then I had to say something I hated when Edward and Jacob started fighting. "Jacob you came here to talk to me, what about?" I asked about to scream now.

I stood there in front of Jacob for what seemed like forever then all of a sudden it started to rain I groaned and started walking toward the house with Edward just a few feet behind me. And I heard Jacob tag along too. Once I reached the front door I unlocked it and walked into the kitchen then started preparing dinner. I realized Jacob and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table glaring at each other. It was getting too quiet so I finally broke the silence and said

"Jacob, you came here to talk to me about something. Just say it already!"

EPOV

Jacob was getting on my nerves. I could see that Bella was getting annoyed too I was just about to say something to Jacob but Bella beat me to it

"Jacob, you came here to talk to me about something. Just say it already!"

_I love her but I don't know how to tell her….._

"Jacob you do know that I can hear what you're thinking" I said a little more annoyed than just 2 minutes ago.

"I do know that. It's not like I asked you to read my mind." _I love her, I love her! _ Jacob thought just to annoy me more. Obviously. I let out a low snarl. Bella looked from Jacob to me and back to Jacob again. Then Bella spoke again. "I'm still curious to why you're here Jacob" she said with a hint of anger to her tone.

JPOV

I could tell Bella was getting really annoyed but this point._ I love her but I don't know how to tell her….. _

The Edward said "Jacob you do know that I can hear what you're thinking" he also sounded angrier from the last time he spoke. Then I replied calmly "I do know that. It's not like I asked you to read my mind." Then just to tick him off even more I said in my head _I love her, I love her! _ And then he let out a low snarl and Bella suddenly looked straight at Edward then back to me.

Now I was thinking of ways to explain to Bella why I was here and I did the first thing that popped into my head.

BPOV

Edward let out a low snarl. I looked from Jacob to him back to Jacob waiting for him to explain why he was here. When I looked back to Jacob he looked like he was concentrating on something. By now I was getting really frustrated, and then before I could say anything else Jacob started singing.

(Chorus)  
"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
he knows that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so clumsy  
I think about you all the time  
You're so stupid  
Bella Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn awesome  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking werewolf  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(Pre-chorus)  
Edward's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And he know that's what everyone's thinking bout!

(Chorus)  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
he knows that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away he knows you think of me  
I know you think about me all the time again and again  
So go over there and tell him what I want to hear  
Better yet make your vampire disappear  
I don't want to hear you say his name ever again  
(And again and again and again)

'Cause  
(Pre-chorus)

(Chorus)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can be better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
He's so smelly  
what the hell are you thinking?  
(Repeat)

(Chorus) x2

No way, no way..."

BPOV

Wow that was interesting.

After Jacob stopped singing I went into shock. Not just because it was the first time I had heard him sing but because he was a really good singer. I never would of thought of Jacob as one to sing. Huh. That's something new. I turned to look at Edward he didn't look surprised but then again why would he be? He could read minds. But not mine. Ha!

Before I said anything Jacob started walking to the door so I decided to go back to cooking dinner and make sure it didn't burn.

EPOV

Jacob was heading for the front door. I didn't follow him because there was no point, he was practically shouting in his head.

_Bella probably thinks I'm an idiot!, why'd I do that?_

He was probably right about that. Not that I knew.


End file.
